


Marshmallows

by KoreArabin



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2010)
Genre: Craic, Gigantic slavering hounds, Leather Knickers, M/M, Marshmallows, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreArabin/pseuds/KoreArabin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone has any other interesting uses that the good Professor and his Sebastian might find for marshmallows, please do post a comment and I'll do my best to incorporate them into future chapters...</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any other interesting uses that the good Professor and his Sebastian might find for marshmallows, please do post a comment and I'll do my best to incorporate them into future chapters...

"Do you know what these are, Sebastian? Have you encountered them before?"

The Professor proffers one of the little pink or white blobs to him - sweetmeats, are they? He has never before seen them. Taking the white ball into his mouth, the sweetness explodes, cloyingly, over his tongue and teeth.

"Mmmmm. Shweeet. Shticky, Professhor. Mmmmm."

Moriarty smiles. "Yes, chick, I know that you have a sweet tooth, and these are remarkably sweet. And so remarkably pliable. One can imagine them being used in _so_ many somewhat nefarious ways....."

"Professhor?"

"Let me demonstrate."

oOo

Some time later, Sebastian is laid out, spreadeagled on the tiger skin rug of their sitting room. 

"Really, Sir, is this necessary?"

"Yes, my dove. Indubitably. These sweets are best eaten warm; you have said so yourself. And so - one to the left nipple, one to the right. One to the cock, one to the sack - then - aha! One, two, three, four - four to the arse."

"No! Why, Sir?"

"Simply, my dove, because I shall enjoy eating the marshmallows from your nipples, cock and testicles, and I have no doubt that you will enjoy the eating of them. The ones in your arse are to lubricate the way for an arse plug, chick. Sherlock Holmes seeks an other-worldly hound on the moors of Devonshire. I imagine that such a hound will be enticed by the hot, syrupy scent of arse-melted sweetness, and I intend to claim this victory from that vainglorious popinjay for once.

If you, Sebastian, incidentally have an arse-related hound incident, well. You shall be handsomely rewarded, as ever, my dove. 

Just don't turn your back on it."


	2. Chapter 2

"Please, Sir, don't do this. _Please_ , Professor."

"Shush, my dove. This will go handsomely with your new underwear. Sapphire blue corset, drawers and garters, and red polish, before you don your pale blue silk stockings. I am so very much looking forward to ravishing my pretty blue-eyed, blue-knickered, _innocent_ girl later. I may be unable to help myself tearing those silken drawers right off of her. So, hold yourself still, chick, and let me prepare you.”

Sebastian groans and leans back, resigned to having his toenails painted a vivid shade of crimson. The marshmallows between his toes are sticky, and itchy, and the Professor has promised that he will be made to eat them once his pedicure is complete.

As much as he has a sweet tooth, the thought of eating eight melted marshmallows, with or without toe funk or toe hairs attached, is not something Sebastian is exactly relishing. But he will be a good girl for the Professor. He always is.


	3. Chapter 3

“I thought you said we was going to the opera this evenin’, Professor?”

“And so we are, my dove. Don Giovanni, as you were so disappointed when you missed it in Paris.”

“So what’s all this, then, Sir?”

“”All this then” is, Sebastian, a pair of leather drawers, which you shall wear under your evening dress.”

“Leather? Seems a bit, well, odd, Sir. A bit _perverted_.”

“Perverted? Hardly, chick. But what _is_ possibly perverted is the fact that I shall be dropping marshmallows down into your drawers, both before and during the performance.”

“What? What did you just say, Sir? And why?”

“Because I enjoy watching you squirm, my dove. And you shall squirm so deliciously with a crotch full of sticky gooeyness. Now, put on your leather drawers, hand me the bag of marshmallows, and we shall begin.”


End file.
